Angel
by kitkat12026
Summary: This is mostly about my own character who ungracefully falls from the sky and has to grudgingly learn to live in this new world of medieval France. She has to deal with the politics, an angry, untrusting queen, a charming prince, and falling in love with the king's illegitimate son. First story to ever be published onto here, please check it out :)
1. The Fallen

Her wings flapped uselessly. Trying in vain to slow her steady descent. She felt the charred rags of her clothes flapping against her body. Her long chestnut hair flowing in front of her face. Her body flipping and turning as her decent instead of slowing seemed to increase. But she clutched the potion given to her by the Blue Fairy.

Finally she saw the ground below. It was a clearing in a thick wood, she could tell even from this height that it was frosted with snow. Ridiculously she remembered when she and Emma had built a snowman. She could already feel the memories slipping away, as if the closer she got to this world, the farther she was from her old one. It was hard for her to make out but she was sure she saw a blurry shape below. As she grew closer she saw the one shape morph into three. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the crash fast approaching. She hoped against hope that it would kill her. But she knew there was no chance of that.

She landed and created a huge crater in the ground from her fall. She felt exhaustion deep in her bones and a pain was spreading through her back like fire. She was slumped and then slowly rolled her shoulders back standing up to her full height and stretching her burnt, smoke covered wings out behind her. She winced at the pain of that simple motion and pulled her white blue-tipped wings back quickly. She scanned the scene in front of her. She was in a was a lovely woman with raven hair, pale skin, and a heavily embroidered cloak standing in between a pale man with curly blond hair reaching shoulder-length and a trickle of blond running from his nose, he was clothed all in black, and a brown haired man with beautiful green eyes and a line of stubble outlining his strong jaw. They were all staring intently at her. Which figures. They were dressed as if they lived in the Enchanted Forest. The cold bit down at her and she felt goosebumps crawl up her skin.

Quickly she looked down at her chest. Sure enough the potion in the soft blue bottle hanging from a golden chain was still wrapped around her neck.

"Who are you?" asked the blond haired man in a strange accent, She had heard it before but couldn't quite place it. He had a sense of authority about him of a man used to being treated with respect, reverence even.

"Really? That's the question you choose to ask?" She scoffed at him, "Not 'am I alright?' or 'are those wings I see?' you disappoint me. Also the question you just asked has to be the hardest of them all."

He blinked hard once.

"_Are_ you alright?" Asked the green eyed man, in the accent she now identified as British.

"See? There's a gentleman." She said gesturing. She noticed him cast a glance at the raven haired lady. "As long as you ask. I just got stabbed in the back. Literally and figuratively." She winced again and placed one hand between her shoulder blades, when she drew it back she saw it was covered in blood. She felt the blood sliding down her back and it made her feel sick.

They were still gawking at her and eyeing her wings apprehensively.

"Where have you come from?" Asked the raven-haired lady in a british accent.

_'__Maybe I'm in Britain.'_ She wondered.

The lady also had a sort of regality about her.

"Good question. But I think I need medical attention. Like immediately." She said dropping to her knees her vision going fuzzy at the edges.

Blondie rushed over and gripped her waist helping her to her feet and allowing her to lean on him.

"Thanks." She whispered her face growing sweaty and her skin feverish.

"We can't take her through the front." Said Blondie, "Her strange clothes will draw attention."

"Not to mention her wings." Added Green eyes.

"Are we actually considering helping her? How can we? We just met her. And whot is she anyway? Some kind of witch?" Raven-hair asked getting in her face as if hoping to find answers there.

"I'm with the boys here. Let's help the poor girl who just crash landed in our woods." She said weakly. "And I don't even know what qualifies as witch-craft here. Or if there even is magic."

"See? Whot kind of answer is that?" Said Raven-hair taking her answer as prove that she was unstable and possibly dangerous.

"Please.." She croaked out before everything went black.


	2. Awakening

She awoke in a bed. She was wearing a kind of dress, made of a thick, rough material. There was a pitcher of water on a table next to the bed. Suddenly parched, she sat up. To quick, her mind and gaping hole in her back screamed. She bit her lip hard to keep the bile down. She forced herself to move her body around so that her feet fell off the bed she was on. She noticed the thick bandages, wrapped around her chest and back wound, restraining her movements. With her feet grazing the floor she reached for the pitcher and, ignoring the cup beside it, she slurped at the water from the pitcher itself. Already feeling better she attempted to get out of the bed. Tears formed in her eyes but she held them back and stood up anyway.

_'__Pain is just a message.'_ She thought

She tried to stretch out her right wing. It was stiff, but at least there wasn't a blinding pain. She tried to stretch out her left wing. A mistake. The pain was immediate and it made her gasp and whimper. She quickly stopped.

A tall, bearded man stepped into the room from behind a small wooden door.

"You're awake." He stated.

"And you're a genius." She muttered under her breath.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed," He continued, "Even angels need their rest."

'_What the hell? They think I'm an angel?'_ She thought.

She bit back a derisive laugh and instead nodded solemnly.

"That is very true." She said in an angelic voice. "Angels also tend to not like confined spaces."

"When you get bettar I promise to allow you to walk the grounds." He assured her, with a somewhat knowing look on his face. "Get back in bed, you need rest."

She complied because even that tiny bit of activity had exhausted her. He came over to her and took the empty pitcher.

"I'm Nostradamus." He informed her.

Crawling back under the covers she reached for the chain with the potion on it. Not finding it her eyes shot back open.

"Excuse me, have you seen my necklace?" She asked Nostradamus, trying not to sound like she was freaking out.

"Yes it's on the table beside you. But I burned the remains of your clothes."

"That's fine." She replied reaching for the potion and slipping it around her neck. She closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Venus

She awoke with Green eyes sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Hello." She said because he looked like he was in some kind of daze. He blinked hard and looked at her.

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

"Peachy."

"You feel like a fruit?" He asked looking confused.

"Never mind." She said sighing, she has to remember that she's in a different world now. Again.

"I'm Sebastian - or - Bash by the way." He said.

"I'm - uh -" She hesitated, "I don't know my name."

_'__As usual'_ She thought.

He stared at her thinking, "Venus." He said, "I believe it suits you."

She smiled at him.

"When can I go outside, Bash?" She asked eager to start exploring.

"I don't know, at the moment you are a secret. And with your wings. There's no way everyone will treat you as sweetly as we do. You saw the way Mary reacted."

A longing look entered his eyes when he said her name.

"I have something that might fix that." Venus said reaching for the potion around her neck.

'_Hope this works.' _She thought.

"Wot is that?" Bash asked.

"Don't freak out, I'm going to use some magic. But I can assure you that this is Light Magic."

He looked throughly confused at that.

"Here goes." She said.

Venus took the smallest possible sip of the clear golden potion. It burned on the way down, but then ... nothing.

She heard Bash gasp.

"What's happening?" She asked quickly.

"Your wings! They're gone!" He exclaimed.

'_Thank you God'_ Venus thought. Breathing a sigh of relief.

"There is magic in this land." She whispered under her breath.

She ran her hand over the potion, her hand began glowing light blue and the potion filled itself up once more.

"As long as there is some potion left in the bottle it can be refilled by magic." Venus explained to Bash's stupefied face.

"You _are_ a witch!" He exclaimed pointing.

_'__Well I'm no angel'_ She thought. _'Best to play up the angel angle though, at least until I'm sure they won't burn me at the stake.'_

"Angels have magic too." She replied pulling out the old angelic voice.

"How did you get here, Venus?" He asked staring at her. His intense gaze made her blush.

_' __A story... I guess I should just tell him some half truths.'_

"There are evil angels as well, they work for Lucifer. There was one of these hiding within our ranks. I had no idea. He had an opportunity to strike and he took it, banishing me here. The worst part is that I was unable to warn the others about his betrayal." Her heart filled with fear for the ones she left behind. But she knew that there was no going back. Never again.

"Maybe you'll see them again." He said softly.

"Maybe. Why are you here?" She asked.

"When I was stabbed, someone came and read to me. I find that it helps to distract yourself from the pain."

She could tell he was referring not to just the physical pain but also emotional.

"What book you got there?" She asked.

"It's Greek myths." He said referring to the old book with the tattered green cover. He then continued to read.

She listened to him, and for once she actually felt peaceful. The story was of a man named Orpheus who could play the lyre beautifully, then his true love died. He went to the Underworld to get her back and Hades took pity on him, he made a deal. If Orpheus doesn't look at Eurydice, his true love, till he reaches the upper world, then he could have her. But Orpheus couldn't help looking back to check that she was still following, and she was sucked back down. Orpheus was later killed by a band of angry ladies because he didn't give them any attention.

_'__A bad way to go if you ask me.' _Venus thought.

"That's a nice story." She said to Bash.

"I think so too, it is meant to teach a lesson of trust and patience." He said.

"What I got from that is not to make deals with Hades." Venus responded.

"That too." Bash complied.

He closed the book and stood.

"I promised I'd shoot with the guards."

"Can I go with you?" She asked eagerly.

"You are not well, and ladies should not handle weapons." He said incredulous.

"Well then I guess I'm no lady. Also I heal extremely quickly. I don't even need these bandages anymore."

_'__Perks of being a witch, I don't have to rely on medieval medicine.' _

Venus then turned herself around and threw the covers off of her, she jumped to her feet. Bash looked her up and down, shocked.

"But just yesterday you could hardly move." He said

"Perks of being a celestial being. Now come on, let's go shoot. What are we shooting with by the way?"

"Bow and arrows..." He replied turning to leave. Venus followed him.

"Wait. You're not going out like that, are you?" Bash asked looking her up and down.

"Sure, why not?" Venus asked confused.

"It's a dressing gown! I'll go fetch a dress and slippers for you." He said barely covering a smile at the thought of a lady shooting a bow and arrow in a dressing gown.


	4. 13 Arrows

Bash returned with several layers of clothing and some brown slippers.

"Uhhh..." Venus murmured.

"Something wrong?"

"Do you know what goes on first?" She asked feeling stupid.

"Oh, er.. I don't know, Kenna gave it to me."

"Is she the woman in the wood? With the raven hair?" She asked him.

"No she is another lady. She is eager to meet you."

He turned to go.

"Wait. I know this is a weird question, but what year is it?" Venus asked.

Bash's eyes sparkled with curiosity as he stared at her. "1557."

Bash left through the small wooden door.

_'__Great! Just great. I love chamber pots.'_ She thought sarcastically.

She started by pulling on the slippers, because that was easiest. Venus pulled out a thin, cream colored under-dress. She slipped it over her head the thin, loose sleeves grew tight at her wrists. She then pulled on the puffy, silver skirt with floral designs in light blue. She then attempted to lace up the black bodice with red and gold embroidery. She had no luck and called Bash back in. He apparently had been standing outside the door because he heard her and came back through the small wooden door.

"Bash, can you lace this up?" Venus asked. She saw him grow a little pink and tug at his collar.

"Yes." She turned around and pulled her chestnut-colored hair off her back. She felt his swift hands lace it up quickly and efficiently tying it into a bow at the end. Venus turned back to face him and noticed how close they were. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

_'__No'_ She thought. Hardening her face and turning back around.

She looked in the mirror, sitting in the corner, examining her tan skin and long, wavy hair. She hoped that she had guessed right about the clothes.

"Do you think this looks right?" She asked Bash.

"Yes, that's the way she wore it." He replied.

"Then let's get outta here." Venus said, striding over to the wooden door. She threw it open and entered the cold and damp corridor. She saw light at one end.

"How long will your potion last, though?" Bash asked grabbing her arm to stop her from sprinting towards the light. One day in a dimly lit room was enough for her.

"I don't know," Venus replied, "But I'm going to keep it with me, so if you see some wings appearing do this," Venus then whistled a sweet short tune.

"How about I just whisper it in your ear." Bash said with a grin.

"That'll work too, I guess." Said Venus continuing down the corridor with Bash at her side.

"Do you know how to shoot?" Asked Bash.

"Yes, I often do it in different worlds." Venus said without thinking, "Uh, I mean, we angels enjoy the sport."

_'__Stupid. You're going to get yourself killed.' _ Venus thought to herself.

She stepped out of the rocky corridor and into a field at the edge of a gulf. She longed to spread out her wings and fly out over the beautiful water. It was has if Bash read her mind. He weaved his arm through her's and escorted her towards the center of a cobble-stoned courtyard. At least 20 guards were shooting at bales of hay with crudely painted targets on them. They waved at Bash and cast looks at Venus.

He walked to a barrel containing long bows and quivers filled with 13 arrows. After picking one up for himself he handed one to her. She reached in and fished out a quiver for herself. Bash was still looking at her in wonder. The guards began to murmur among themselves.

"You're going to make a scene." Whispered Bash in her ear.

"It's what I'm good at." She whispered back.

She then stepped roughly 98 meters away from the target. Using her raptor vision she could still easily see the target. The guards had stopped shooting and were staring dumbfounded.

"You are going to let a woman shoot? And from that distance?" Called one guard.

"Who is she anyway?" She heard another whisper to his friend.

"Just give her a chance." Bash said in reply. His green eyes boring into her.

Venus closed her eyes and exhaled then she looked at the target. She knocked an arrow and drew the string of the longbow back. Taking careful aim she let the arrow fly.

It hit dead center.

She then drew and fired faster than any of the guards had seen before. She emptied her quiver and each arrow found the center pushing three arrows out the back of the bale of hay.

She dropped her arm and looked around.

A slow clap started and continued until it was a roar. Venus laughed and bowed. After the clapping had died down someone yelled to Bash, "Can she teach us how to shoot like that?"

Bash grinned but shook his head.

"I don't think that would be appropriate." He said to him.

Bash walked back over to Venus and weaved his arm into her's again. He took her bow and tossed it with his into the barrel before waiting for her to remove her quiver and tossing that in too. Venus waved over her shoulder at the still grinning guards.

"Why did we leave? I wanted to shoot some more." She said to Bash.

He turned her to face him and gripped her shoulders, "You can't shoot like that people will start to talk."

"You took me down there!" Venus said crossing her arms, her voice rising.

"I never thought you would show up the guards!" Bash rubbed his forehead starting to get a headache, "From now on, could you just try to not do anything superhuman?"

"Please, Bash, I am not staying here."

"Whot?" He asked his brows furrowing.

"I was just staying till' I got better. I'm better. So I'll be out of here soon, don't worry about me." She said gently taking his hand off her shoulder.

"No you can't go." He said.

"Sure I can. Watch me." She said turning on her heel and walking towards the forest her skirt swishing behind her. He followed her trying to make her understand.

"Stop! It's not safe in the forest!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, please." She said.

He grabbed her arm roughly pulling her from the forest's edge.

"Stop, Bash, you've done enough! I can leave now! I am not your responsibility!" Venus yelled trying to twist her arm free.

"No, you don't understand." Bash said a fierce expression overcoming his face, "You are a _woman_. You can not just leave here, especially not after the King has offered you protection."

"King? Where am I?"

"Castle of the King of France." Bash said matter of factly.

_'__France? Then why do they speak with British accents? What a strange world.'_

"Who are you?" Venus asked.

"Bastard son of the King." He said it without emotion but she thought she saw something flare behind his eyes.

"Well Bash the Bastard, no one here knows me, so no one will miss me." She succeeded in ripping her arm from him and strode into the woods.

"Stop!" He called after her. He made a sound of frustration and hurried into the forest.


	5. I'm not 'Blondie' I'm Francis'

"Why do you insist on keeping me at the castle?" Asked Venus.

"Because you are my responsibility." Bash replied.

"I told you -"

"Here - in this time - when I took you into my care you became mine. You are a woman and cannot wander here alone it is extremely dangerous."

"You keep saying that, but you forget, I am strong. Stronger than anything you have ever seen before. I can do things you could hardly imagine. And I am an _angel_! You do not own me."

"That's not what I meant."

"That is exactly what you meant."

"Listen to me!" He said anger and warning in his voice. Venus stopped and turned to him. Forcing herself to hold his gaze.

"There is a darkness in this wood. Pagan worshippers that will kill you in a heartbeat. Just, please, let me take you back to the castle. Don't you want to be some place safe while you are adjusting to this world?"

Venus considered his words. He spoke the truth and his plan was sensible. Sometimes she wishes she wasn't so impulsive.

"Fine." She complied, "But let's be clear," She said poking his leather clad chest, "You don't own me."

Venus then turned her back on him, swirling her wavy hair with the twist of her body.

"Damn." Bash muttered under his breath. He had never met a woman with such fire.

Bash found Venus a spare room. It was lavish by her standards. A plush bed with a number of pillows and soft sheets. The walls were made of stones and there was a decoratively carved fireplace in the back of the room. He had also found her more clothes.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"Of course. How is your wound?" He asked in worry.

The strenuous activity of the day had made it ache, but she didn't want to sound weak.

"It's fine." She said shrugging.

He leaned in close to her. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her.

"Your wings."

"Oh," She said blushing, "I still think whistling would be better."

"You 'ad bettar drink some more, we're going to dinner soon." He said pointing at her necklace.

"Do I have to wear something different for dinner?" She asked.

"Er, woman usually wear gowns. I believe Kenna gave you one.." He rummaged through the clothes he had given her and found beautiful gown, with a bodice that resembled a butterfly and a purple skirt with a golden belt.

"This wot they wear." He said handing the ensemble to Venus.

"Thank you." She said taking a swig of her potion and then running her hand over the remainder of the potion while it glowed blue.

"I'll come and get you when dinner begins, I just have to take care of a

few things." He said cryptically.

"Okay." She replied. Bash left through the tall door closing it behind him.

_'__Does he expect me to just wait here?'_ Venus wondered, examining her face in the mirror. Her dark brown eyes scanned her face searching for the scars she faintly remembered from the world before. She saw nothing except delicate lips, high cheekbones and an annoying strand of hair that refuses to be tucked away.

"No way am I just going to sit around and wait for him." She muttered under her breath.

She poked her head out into the corridor and looked both ways to check for Bash. After seeing it was safe she entered and decided to go left. The corridor split into two, one had sounds of servants, from what she could tell, cooking dinner. She didn't want to get in the way of their work so she took the branch that was silent. This one held more doors like the one she has in front of her room. She silently began mapping out the castle.

One of the doors suddenly opened and she recognized the raven-haired girl from the woods. The girl either didn't see her or was ignoring her. By the expression on her face Venus could tell she was working something out. She then turned and continued down the corridor opening another door and stepping in regally.

Venus continued walking until she saw stairs going down. She picked up her heavy, long skirt and ran quickly down the stairs. Pausing at the bottom because it again branched off, she choose the side with the light streaming through it.

Stepping out of the dimly lit corridor into the familiar patch of grass beside glittering water. She looked back and forth. People were milling around avoiding the woods.

_'__Dammit. I'll have to sneak out later.'_ She thought longing to stretch her wings. She wondered if she could even use her wings now that she had drank the potion and they were gone. She hoped it would wear off eventually. She faintly remembered that there hadn't been time for any detailed instruction when she got the potion.

She headed over to where they were doing archery earlier. They were sparring with swords now and some waved cheerily to her. Venus found the barrel with the bows and quivers. With her sticky fingers she quickly stole some equipment.

Then she turned to leave, she was going to hole this stuff up in her room, like a squirrel collecting nuts for winter. But none other than Blondie was blocking her way. He stared at the weapons then back at her face.

"Come on, Blondie, get on with it. Women shouldn't handle weapons. Blah, blah, blah." Said Venus impatiently.

"I was going to say that you may want a stronger bow. Not one that would break with a gentle breeze." He said referring to the long bow in her hands, "And I am not 'Blondie'. I'm Francis."

"Oh." She said shocked. "I'm Venus, and yes I would like something like that." She stuck out her hand to be shaken. Instead he grabbed it and began leading her down the hill and towards a little shed at the edge of the field. Venus tossed her weapons behind her.

"This is the royal weapons shed." He said.

"Are you royal?" She asked, she had had sneaking suspicion.

"Yes, the prince, next in line." He responded.

_'__Hmm...'_

"And you are taking time out of your day to help a strange woman that you found in the middle of nowhere, in a graveyard, to acquire weapons?" Venus asked.

"I suppose so." He said simply, opening the door and letting her enter first.

Venus stepped inside. The shed was filled with swords, daggers, and bows lining the walls or strewn on the wooden table in the center of the shed. Her eyes gravitated to a maple bow with light golden detailing. It's quiver was a white color with the same golden detailing and the arrows were similar, the shafts were golden with white feathers.

"Do you like it?" She heard Francis say behind her.

"Yes, very much." She said thinking about enchanting the quiver so that it holds a limitless number of arrows.

"It was my grandfather's. He was a great king. But he didn't have much time to shoot with all of his duties. I think that you should have it."

Venus turned to face him. His features betrayed no signs of a lie.

"You're serious?" She asked him.

"Of course." He said grinning at her. "I heard from the guards of your impressive shooting, and if a woman could impress them so much, then you are very deserving of your own bow." His curls bounced around his gleeful face.

Venus smiled her full on too big for her face smile.

"Thank you, very much." She said graciously.

"Your welcome." He responded. "You shouldn't really be wandering about by yourself though. Come, I'll escort you back to your room." He offered his arm to her. She took it allowing herself to be grudgingly led back to her room.

"I'll get you when dinner begins." He promises when they've reached her room.

"Bash said he would." Venus responded.

"Then I'll get you if anything changes." He said smiling and closing the door behind him.

_'__Why do they like locking me up in here?'_ She wondered to herself.

She then sat on her bed. She ran her fingers along the soft material. Then she pulled out her quiver and began the limitless spell. Her fingers glowed blue and her brows furrowed in concentration. The door suddenly opened. A servant entered. Venus' eyes shot open.

The girl's jaw dropped to her chest. Venus quickly stopped the enchantment.

After a few seconds of the girl staring at her, Venus weakly said, "Hi."

The girl let out a scream.

"No, no, shush." Said Venus putting a finger to her lips trying to quiet the girl. But the servant seemed to take it as an assault because she dropped the fire kindling in her hands and ran down the corridor.

_'__Great.'_ Thought Venus. _'Time to go'_


	6. Can I not stop this curse'

She grabbed the bag with the clothes Bash had gotten her and slung it over her shoulder, then she snagged her bow and quiver.

Bursting out into the field she saw the guards still sparing. She ran to the royal weapons shed Francis had shown her. She quickly found a small dagger and scabbard, and buckled it around her hips. She burst out of the shed and ran to the guards.

"Do you know where the stables are?" She asked a guard with sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, just around the corner there." He said pointing to the edge of the castle, "Why do you ask?"  
Without answering his question Venus hurried to where he had pointed. She found the barn and spotted a Fell Pony, with white forelegs and a black mane and coat. Venus then found a length of rope, she used it to lead the majestic and extremely tall horse out of the stables. She led him to a spot of road in front of the castle that she hoped led out of this place. She then hopped atop the horse bareback and urged him into a gallop. She gripped his think, dark mane with her fingers. With his feet pounding on the cobblestones she left the castle far behind her.

Soon she reached the edge of a wooded area. Darkness had fallen. With her super hearing she thought she heard a voice about one mile in. She urged her horse into the woods, keeping up her high speeds.

She saw three guards surrounding a man. They were all on horseback and were roughly 10 meters away. She slowed her horse to a walk and then stopped him and tied him to a tree letting him rest for a moment while she investigated.

She hurried up to the scene and stayed hidden behind a snow topped pine tree. She saw that the man was Bash.

_'__Why is he way out here, so late at night with 3 guards?'_ Venus wondered.

Then, out of nowhere, Bash began attacking the guards. He killed two, before mortally wounding the other and screaming at him, "Who sent you to kill me?" The guard died before he could answer.

"Bash!" Venus called from the shadows. She stepped from her hiding place and approached him.

"What the 'ell are you doing here, Venus?" He growled at her.

"Apparently watching you commit murder." Said Venus crossing her arms.

"They were ordered to kill me." Bash replied.

"Did they attack you?"

"No."

"Did they jeopardize your life in any way?"

"No."

"Did they keep food or drink from you?"

"No, actually one of the guards had just offered me some water."

_'__This guy is a lunatic...'_ Thought Venus to herself.

"Okay.." Said Venus stepping away from him, "I'm just gonna go." She pointed behind her and began moving swiftly back to her horse. No matter how good looking a guy is, if he's a lunatic, you stay away.

"Wait, I know what you are thinking!" Bash called after her, "I'm not crazy, and now that you are here you shouldn't be alone. The Blood Wood is dangerous at night!"

_'__Especially with you.'_

"I can handle it - the whole angel thing - remember?" Venus called, hurrying her walk to a slow jog.

"Let's at least ride together. I can show you the way out."

Venus stopped at her horse, considering. Her sense of direction was shoddy at best, and it seemed to be a big forest. The task of trying to carve a way out of there alone was daunting. She decided that if he did attack, she could take him, especially with her handy new bow. The tenor in his voice convinced her he wasn't lying and his sparkling green eyes betrayed no signs of insanity. Just, perhaps, paranoia. But she can't pretend to be unfamiliar with the feeling.

"Okay, but just until we are out of the forest." Venus said.

Bash visibly exhaled. Venus wondered why he cared so much and if it was just medieval chivalry.

Venus hopped on her horse and trotted to where Bash had climbed on to his.

"You ride bareback?" He asked her as they rode side by side with dark trees letting golden slivers of light escape through their leaves.

"I can. How long of a journey is it?" Venus asked. Shifting to make her aching butt mare comfortable.

"A days journey. We will have to stop for the night."

Venus nodded.

"How are you adjusting?" Asked Bash trying to be friendly.

"Quickly."

Awkward silence.

"Your brother is nice." Venus said.

"Yes, he charms everyone." Bash said venomously.

Venus rolled her eyes, not able to stand Bash acting so rude to someone who had shown her kindness.

"He gave me this bow and quiver." Venus said.

"Yes," Said Bash nodding, "I recognize those."

"Which reminds me when we set up camp I need to finish enchanting this quiver." Said Venus.

They rode on in silence.

A thought occurred to Venus.

"Bash, why were you so deep in the woods with three guards?"

He shifted in his saddle.

"Going for a walk..." He lied weakly.

Venus gave him a withering glare.

"Fine," He confessed, "I've been...banned from the castle."

"What for?" She asked taken aback. "Did you kill someone?"

"Huh? No I didn't kill anyone! I have certain _feelings_ towards Mary. Inappropriate feelings, and my father decided to remove me so I could clear my head."

"Well... then. You really didn't need to be secretive about that." Venus replied, "Nothing wrong with being in love."

_'__Unless it's the destructive kind of love that I seem to attract.'_

"You 'ave a lot of secrets though." He said abruptly. Venus noticed that she was beginning to like his accent and deep voice, to crave it.

"Yes, I do. I don't like it, I wish I could just be free." She slammed her mouth shut before she could get out anything else. She felt the words simply flow from her.

_'__Can I not stop this curse?'_

Venus almost began to cry. She could feel herself growing closer to Bash and she didn't want to hurt him. But she also knew that she was to weak to resist.

"You can be free. You can always be free, never submit, always fight for what you believe."

"But you should also make sure not to hurt the ones you love." Venus said, the tears beginning to fall, as she fell into a whirlpool of vague memories, no names, no faces, just feelings, but that was enough.

Bash looked uncomfortable.

"I think we should stop for the night." He said pulling at his reins. Venus followed his lead, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.

Bash climbed off his horse, then came to help Venus off of hers. He gripped her waist and lowered her to the ground.

"If the ones you love truly love you, they will understand." He said. Venus looked into his lovely green eyes in surprise at his wise words. His eyes captured her and wouldn't let her go. They made her forget everything that had come before this moment and not care what came after.

He was the one to pull away. Being strong enough for the both of them, thought Venus. He shook his head as if clearing water from his ears.

"I'll go collect firewood." Bash said looking anywhere but at her.

"I'll tie up the horses." Said Venus copying him.

Bash speed-walked into the forest with one hand resting on the hilt of his sword and Venus grabbed Bash's tan gelding and her stallion. Both of their thoughts swirling like typhoons.


	7. Cult Freaks

A twig snapped. At least that's what Venus thought she heard. But it could have been any number of woodland creatures. Venus stood still though, listening. She had been on edge ever since Bash had left her alone with the horses. She could hear nothing. Not even any birds.

Footsteps crushed the dead, fall leaves, running towards her. That couldn't be a squirrel. Venus quickly scaled a tree, instincts kicking it, and pulled her bow off of her shoulder. She drew an arrow and sat perfectly still. Staring like an egret awaiting it's kill.

She saw a hooded man through the limbs of the tree she was using for cover. He was approaching her horse and was drawing something silver from his cloak. She saw him put it to her dark stallion's neck. Her arrow was fired before even she knew she had released it. The hooded man fell clutching his side, where the arrow had found it's mark. Blood squirted from the wound and he gasped, looking in surprise at her. She then heard a chant. It seemed to be coming from all around, closing in on her. She knew that the sheer number of people doing the chanting could easily overwhelm her.

She could feel herself beginning to feel trapped. She jumped down from her perch and hooked her golden bow around her shoulders. She concentrated and succeeded in preforming a weak barrier spell. It would keep out unwanted people, that did not have magic, and it would last for as long as she held it up. The air rippled around her and the horses, in their small clearing, and blue lightning shot from her fingers. It would need her intense concentration and continued spell work for the protection to last even 5 minutes. Venus was hoping these people would lose interest in her quickly. Of course, she had no such luck.

She saw more hooded people like the man she had shot. They stopped their chanting and looked at the forcefield Venus had created. She saw some of them place their hands to it and get blasted back. They all stared at her in wonder. Beads of sweat were forming on her brow and lip, she felt a terrible headache coming on. She counted 17 people surrounding her.

Then she heard a sharp whinny. Turning quickly she saw the man she had shot was still alive, and was heading for her with his blade still drawn. Breaking her concentration she ripped her bow from her shoulder and fired a quick arrow to his heart. He was dead before he hit the ground. It was too late to renew her spell. But the strange cult wasn't rushing in to attack her. They were still staring, but there was more reverence in their gaze than malice. Just in case though she had an arrow loaded and was ready for a fight.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She called unable to stand the incredibly pregnant silence.

In answer they simply bowed down to her.

_'__What the - ?'_

"VENUS!" She heard Bash's deep, british voice.

"Bash!" She called back.

She saw the kneeling people start and rise to their feet. Many began coming towards her as if to grab her. But she began to fire. Bash rushed up to her from her far left. She killed three dark hoods before the remaining 12 decided to cut their losses and flee. They melted into the forest.

Venus dropped her arm. Bash moved in front of her and stared into her hazel eyes.

"Wot did they do to you? Are you hurt?" He asked worried.

"I'm not hurt and it was the weirdest thing..." She continued to tell him what happened beginning with the guy coming after her horse and ending with them all bowing to her.

"..What do you think that was all about?" She finished.

He looked like he knew all to well what had just gone down.

"We 'ave to get out of this forest." Bash said, it was obvious he was scared out of his wits. Venus understood why. The thought of more of them coming was just terrifying. She thought of how many there must be and how many they would send after her and Bash. Even on horseback they couldn't outrun them. She was in for a bloody escape from this forest.

"I'm beginning to see why no one comes into the woods." Venus said dumbly.

Bash gave her a death glare and led her horse over to her and lifted her by the waist onto her dark stallion's bare back. She was beginning to enjoy this medieval chivalry. He then climbed onto his and took the lead, pushing his tan gelding into a gallop. Venus followed suit, burying her face into her stallion's warm mane.

They had been riding for an hour when they came across their first cult person. He attacked Bash, and Venus ended his life by burying an arrow into his brain. Their next complication was when Bash's horse began to grow weak. He was still stumbling from the cut he received from the cult guy they had met earlier. Apparently the cut was deeper than they had originally thought. After using a precious minute to examine it and decide to leave the gelding to fend for itself. Bash was extremely reluctant, but he also realized that the cult people were probably focused on us and he probably had a better chance far away from us.

Bash climbed on Excaliber, as Venus had begun to call her stallion, and Venus sat behind him with her arms around his abdomen. She tried to ignore the fact that she could feel the muscles through his light shirt, his thick tunic was unbuttoned and flapping in the wind, she tried to ignore the fact that he smelled like pinewood.

Five minutes before they would have reached the end of the forest 20 cult freaks were blocking the way out.

"Ugh." Groaned Venus.

"Hold on tight." Responded Bash.

Venus tightened her grip and Bash drew his sword. Then an arrow flew and impaled her arm.

"Arghh!" She let out a strangled scream. She let go of Bash and covered the flow of blood with her other hand. She saw archers in the trees. She broke the shaft off the arrow but left the head in her wound. Forgetting the pain and thinking only of their survival she drew her bow, and squeezed her legs together to keep on the horse, she took out 5 archers and continued to search for more. Venus was so grateful that she had the foresight to finish enchanting her quiver while Bash was looking for firewood.

Bash held is sword high and kept Excaliber charging towards the wall of cult freaks. Venus began to pick them off while still keeping an eye on the trees, they were holding hands and chanting. She didn't understand why. Bash was growing pale though, as if he could understand what they were saying. Not soon enough they had broken through the line of people. Trampling at least two on their way. They didn't even react. The others just kept chanting. Goosebumps were crawling up Venus' arms. She hooked her bow back around her body and cradled her left arm close while weakly gripping Bash.


End file.
